The purpose of this proposal is to investigate the effects of bromocriptine and triiodothyronine in obesity. Subjects will have baseline studies performed to measure protein turnover (whole body and isolated forearm muscle), body composition, energy expenditure (at rest), and 24 hour hormone profiles. In addition to a hypocaloric diet, subjects will receive bromocriptine, T3, or placebo. After 20 weeks, the subjects will have the studies repeated which were performed at baseline for comparison.